


【贵次方】Lily（番外）

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 第一次的为爱鼓掌
Kudos: 3





	【贵次方】Lily（番外）

是一个不错的清晨，太阳光从未关合的窗帘缝中  
穿过，照醒了床上的男人。金城条件反射的想用手遮住眼睛，却发现自己的手被人压住了，看了看在面前的金发，怀里的可人还在熟睡，金城碧海脑子才略清醒想起昨天发生的事情。

金城碧海和佐藤景瑚已经恋爱了快半个月了  
没错！是半个月了。  
但是他们到现在一次都还没为爱鼓掌。约会有在好好的约会，接吻也有在好好的亲着，就是这做爱这一步，金城硬是在想办法的逃避，不知道原因的还以为他真的不行，每当佐藤提起，他总是转移话题，然后以亲吻而告终。也因为这个原因，他们两个一个星期没黏一起了，失去伴侣每天的问候和亲吻，金城感觉自己没有了活力，AI的电量也不足了。他有和佐藤解释自己是处的原因，佐藤听完他的解释后，是欣然的接受且理解。但他想着毕竟是件大事，他有了解到如果笨手笨脚还会让伴侣受伤，看着自己漂亮的伴侣，他真的不忍心让佐藤受伤，所以半个月了，他还在研究关于同性鼓掌的操作。

周末原本都会有的约会，也因为冷战，金城只好老老实实呆家里，玩着自己一直还未通关的单机游戏。  
“叮咚！”  
门铃清脆的响起，还在激情刷怪的金城，心里很不爽，嘴里嘟喃抱怨着来的人真不是时候。  
快速的给怪最后一击后，金城小跑的跑到了门口，打开门看看是谁这么不是时候的到来。一打开门，那个熟悉的金毛映入眼里，佐藤景瑚在门口，微笑的看着他。“嘻嘻！”  
金城懵了，看着这个一个星期都未见过面的男朋友，突然跑到了自己家门口，自己有些惊讶。这，这是什么情况啊这是。  
“不欢迎我来吗？我带了你喜欢吃，我们一起喝酒吧。”  
“也，也没有啊，你快进来吧，外面冷的。”

进了房屋的佐藤景瑚，很好奇的环顾着四方。看看自己男朋友的节俭但干净的出租屋，把手里提的啤酒和小菜放到茶几上后，他乖乖的坐在沙发上。金城关上了电脑，坐到佐藤的旁边，虽然是双人沙发，但他们两一坐上去，却显得格外拥挤。佐藤像往常一样，靠在了金城的身上，时不时还玩起他的手。他们两个交谈的非常轻松，聊聊这个星期发生的事情，聊聊自家附近的一些奇葩的事情，佐藤就像一只大金毛，时不时还蹭蹭金城的怀里，让金城有些错觉，他们这个星期真的不是在冷战吗？  
看了看时间，快十点多了，他该到时间洗澡了，但一直坐在沙发上看着电视的佐藤却没有要回去的打算，看来是要留下来过夜吗？金城摸摸脑袋走进了卫生间。  
热水喷洒在自己身上，金城满脑子都充满着疑惑，冷战了一个星期，佐藤突然出现在自己面前，并且还是高高兴兴的，现在还留在自己家里了，到底发生了什么事呢，金城狂搓这自己的脸，怎么也想不通今天发生的事情。  
“咔！”  
卫生间门被打开后关上，金城被吓得后退了几步，热水让厕所充满了雾气，穿过雾气，走到金城面前的佐藤，赤裸着全身，他靠近他，不说任何话语的进行起了接吻。这次的接吻，不如平常的温柔，而是带着诱惑和控制欲的深吻。狭小的卫生间，两个人身体贴着彼此，相互带着些摩擦，佐藤把金城推靠着墙，自己则跪下来，亲吻着自己男友那个早已有感觉的性器。这画面金城怎么也没想到会出现在现实生活中，并且就在自己面前。金发男友的小嘴含着自己的性器，牙齿总是恰当好处的避开，喉腔里因为异物感，时不时收缩着，刺激着金城的前端，手还时不时抚摸着自己的睾丸，没过一会儿，白色的液体便喷射到了男友的脸上。佐藤用手擦拭着脸上的液体，嬉笑看着金城。  
“sky看来最近都没有好好的解决这个问题哦。”  
带着俏皮的语调说出了让金城脸红的话，下面原本有些松懈的性器又微微硬起来了。  
花洒下的激情，在浴缸里持续着。佐藤将金城推倒在浴缸中，自己直接坐到他的怀里，抓住金城的手，放到自己的小穴附近，背靠着男友的怀里，佐藤撒娇般的侧着头，亲吻着金城的脸并小声说着。  
“这里，真的好寂寞啊，好想要sky的肉棒来填满呢。”  
这句话声音虽小，但对金城的冲击力可以说非常的大，原本只是微硬的性器，突然硬的发疼。怀里的男友，抓着他的手，突然开始了教导了起来。  
“但是啊，sky不可以心急，要慢慢来哦。”  
一根手指探入了小穴内部，原本一直控制着自己的男友，突然发出腻人的呻吟。  
手指接二连三的放入，洗澡水的流动，卫生间里充满着色气的水声。突然间，在佐藤亲吻并夸赞的教导过程中，这位“老师”发出了不同寻常的声音。  
“啊…那里…那里不行…不可以摸…啊…”  
他是不是摸到了什么厉害的地方。金城大脑不断的旋转起来，难道这就是，资料里面说的G点？他又一次触碰了那个位置，怀里的男友尖叫了起来，腿还在打着颤。  
一直被控制的有些不爽的金城，突然把佐藤托了起来，掰开臀瓣，对着就是一个挺进。  
“唔！”  
金发男友甜蜜的嗓子，传出惊讶的声音。  
频繁的碰撞让佐藤尖叫连连，自己的性器也抬起了头，他一只手摸着自己的乳头，另一只抓着浴缸的边缘，防止自己跌倒。  
“啊！啊！好舒服！好棒！”  
“sky你摸摸我这边好吗？人家好难受，摸摸它嘛”一边被冷落的乳头，在性爱的刺激下，硬挺且充血。  
这一连串的色气画面，金城看的脸通红，自己怎么也没想到自己大金毛男友，做爱时是这一副性感且贪婪的小猫。他按照指挥，亲吻着另一边被冷落的小豆，轻轻啃咬着，佐藤用手环着他的脖颈，沉浸在这阵阵酥麻中。  
小穴夹着性器紧紧的，有时不时让金城差点交代在此时。佐藤还是时不时在教导着金城如何让自己舒服，虽然自己早就要快融化在男友给自己带来的舒服感中了。学习到新知识的“学生”突然有了想法。  
金城突然紧握着佐藤即将要喷射的性器，下面的动作也变得缓慢，要到来的高潮，突然卡住了，佐藤微眯的双眼突然不解的看着金城，他难耐的撇嘴，露出了委屈的表情。  
“佐藤老师是不是想射？”  
被雾水打湿头发的猫猫点了点头，还时不时动着自己的臀部，不停的抱怨着。  
“叫一声旦那怎么样？”金城开玩笑的亲吻着佐藤的小脸。  
“嗯…不要…”佐藤摇着头，他不想轻易让自己的男友得逞。但他并不知道后面会让他后悔的流泪。金城听完他的拒绝，似笑非笑的看着他。然后下体猛的向G点撞去。  
“啊！不要！啊！那里…”  
快感刺激着佐藤大叫，想释放却没办法解决，前端已冒出了点点白液。金城看到被自己惩罚的小猫，自己还是忍不住继续恶作剧下去。  
“叫不叫？”  
金城继续连顶几下，自己面前的小猫被快感不断涌入全身，眼睛不知何时已经带上了泪水，眼角也微微带红。本来就是冷白皮的皮肤，在性爱和雾气熏陶下，变得白里透红。  
“…旦那…”  
“这点我觉得不太够哦。”  
“旦那…旦那快放开人家…人家…人家想射…肚子好胀”  
佐藤用自己最后的理智，做出了让自己都觉得羞耻的撒娇。金城笑着亲吻着他的薄唇，下面碰撞又回到了刚刚的力度和速度。  
“我和你一起。”

昨天一幕幕色情的画面，在金城脑子里不断的回放着。看着怀里的男友，自己才逐渐接受自己昨天，被这只大金毛“破了处”的事实。性爱的过程，从卫生间到沙发，在到床上。虽然自己只是新手，但昨天的持久力折腾着佐藤差点射不出东西。在帮男友清理时，漂亮小猫变回了大金毛，软软瘫在自己怀里熟睡了过去。  
佐藤被金城的动静弄醒了，睁开眼，眼前就出现了金城碧海温柔的笑脸，他突然开心的抱住了金城。  
“早上好！我好高兴，睁开眼睛看到的是你。我的旦那。”


End file.
